


La Tua Cantante

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [19]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, Love, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: You can’t miss what you don’t remember right?





	La Tua Cantante

**Author's Note:**

> @fandomnationwhore Request for a Twilight x criminal minds crosses over. The reader is a vampire, she’s Marcus blood singer but is turned but she forgets her past life with Spencer who she has a kid with.

‘Say goodnight to Daddy Gideon,’ Joanna cooed at the baby sat on her lap whom she supported with one arm while tentatively grasping her phone with her other hand as Spencer looked on at them both via facetime.   
‘Na na,’ the baby mumbled whilst he grasped out with his chubby hands towards his father.   
‘Night little guy,’ Spencer replied with a wave, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his little family 2502 miles away.  
‘Hold on a minute,’ Joanna mumbled as she placed her phone on the table in the nursery so she was able to manoeuvre herself and the baby out of the rocking chair and Gideon into his crib. Once he was inside he settled immediately and Joanna was able to sit back down and resume her conversation with her husband.  
‘Is he asleep?’ Spencer asked in wonder.  
‘Yeah, he’s been being good recently. Why I don’t know but I’ll take it. How much longer do you think this case is going to be?’   
‘Not long, few more days.’  
‘Thank God,’ Joanna muttered, ‘I’ve missed you.’   
‘I’ve missed you too,’ Spencer started to speak but he was promptly cut off as a voice Joanna recognized as Derek’s shouted his name from out of shot, ‘Looks like I’ve got to go. Sorry sweetheart.’  
‘It’s okay, I’ll see you soon. Love you, Spence.’  
‘Love you too Jo. Bye,’ Spencer said before the screen turned to black as their conversation was cut short.

Sighing Joanna stood up. This was how most of their conversations went. Even when he was there with her he was likely to be dragged away from her, his work always taking priority. She supposed she didn’t mind as she had become used to it after all as it had been their life all the time they had known each other. And it wasn’t as if he was leaving her for some no-good reason. He was putting criminals behind bars and saving people’s lives. How could she begrudge that? Yet she felt put out as ever since Gideon had been born things had changed. She had been so used to it just being her missing out but now it was a whole different thing. Her son was missing out on her father and Spencer was missing out on his son growing up. Just last week he had crawled for the first time and Spencer has been in New Orleans finding an unsub who had been hacking into girl’s torsos.

Putting Spencer out of her mind she stood up carefully as not to work the baby and moved out of the nursery and into the hall. It was quiet and dark. She didn’t know how long she had been sat in there and she didn’t remember switching on the lights as she moved the baby through the house and so it had become pitch black in her absence. Reaching out she felt for the landing light and clicked it on. Moving towards the stairs she descended into the continuing darkness turning on lights as she went. But as he got into the dining room she couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. She couldn’t put her finger on it but she felt as if she were being watched. Then her world went black.

The Volturi were gathered, as they did every day, in the grand chamber. Joanna had become used to these meetings though they rarely interested her. Marcus had a little opinion on most topics and so there was rarely anything she could get too excited about as they didn’t concern her or her mate. Aro concerned himself with most of the rulings with Caius and Jane as his underlings and so she and Marcus stayed out of their way. This meant, however, that the portion of their day was hijacked by official proceedings that were exceedingly boring. If it were boring for her, a newborn with barely a year experience she couldn’t imagine how Marcus felt. It was made worse by the fact she had a headache coming on.

She sat on a chair on the floor several feet away from Marcus though he noticed as she closed her eyes and rubbed them with her fingertips. Joanna was unsure where her headaches had sprung from though Marcus had put them down to bloodlust. They could be common in the early days. He smiled at her when she opened her eyes and she smiled back weekly. It was the same headache. Humans, she has been told experienced them often especially when dehydrated so when a new-born hadn’t fed for a certain amount of time they experienced similar symptoms, their last shadow of humanity clinging on.

Though her headaches weren’t the same as humans. She had read in medical texts what headaches felt like and she was sure it wasn’t like hers. She had pain sure but there was something else; flashes of people. For example, a scene of her and a child. Her in someone’s arms. Somebody laughing with her. A man in an FBI jacket. A stream of scenes. Like visions.

She was sure that humans didn’t have that.

Joanna didn’t know whether she had suffered from headaches and visions as a human and that’s why they had persisted in her new form. To be honest she didn’t know a lot about her experiences as a human. Her brain didn’t allow her to for some reason. ‘Amnesia’ was what they called it in humans on her they didn’t know what.

Aro hypothesised it was due to the depletion of blood in her system as she was turned. The official story went that she had been spotted by the Volturi whilst on holiday in Italy. Marcus had caught her scent and become immediately infatuated with him. To him, she was La Tua Cantante, his blood singer. Her scent called out to him, begging him to feast but just as soon as he had seen her she was gone, in the blink of an eye. When the Volturi had managed to track her down she had been living alone and miserable. Though she vaguely remembered anything Marcus assured her the connection between them had been instantaneous. Marcus couldn’t help himself for the urge was too strong and he feasted on her until she was almost dead before he managed to pull back last minute and turn her. That was why Aro suspected had suspected she knew nothing of her past life. She had been so low on blood and oxygen when she was turned her brain couldn’t cope and had erased her past self.

Joanna was pulled out of herself as Jane spoke, as she often did at meetings, to report back to the group all she had heard about their world from her network of spies.

‘It’s becoming harder and harder to ignore Aro, we must intervene.’  
‘I have told you time and time again my dearest Jane, the coven will sort itself out in time.’  
‘You can’t think that now brother. Every time the group kills one of its members another one is turned, two or three even! Humans aren’t completely dim. They’re starting to notice.’ ‘  
‘And what wouldn’t you have us do? Hmm,’ Aro said cocking an eyebrow, so self-assured he was right.   
‘Caius is right,’ Marcus said in a definitive tone. The whole room observed him as it was unusual for him to speak out at meetings, ‘These children know nothing of our ways our secrets. They have no one to lead them as many do,’ he glanced at Joanna when he spoke causing Caius to roll his eyes, ‘whoever is breeding them is doing so for the wrong reasons. If we aren’t to eliminate them we must find out what they’re up to. It’s too dangerous.’  
‘The Cullens will intervene soon. They have too after a certain amount of time as they can’t risk being noticed themselves.’  
‘And if they don’t Aro?’ Jane said, ‘what then?’  
‘We will intervene.’  
‘I don’t like this watching and waiting it’s too risky,’ Caius interjected.  
‘Fine,’ Aro sighed, ‘perhaps you’re right. Alright, one of us will go to the site and observe what is happening and if it is something needing intervention they shall return home and we will discuss it as needed.’  
‘Good idea,’ Caius agreed.  
‘Now,’ Aro said his steely eyes crossing the room from member to member, ‘any volunteers?’  
‘Of course, I would like to volunteer, sir. Alec and I,’ Jane said   
‘I would also like to,’ said a tall dark-haired man named Felix whom Joanna had barely spoken to.  
‘Ah, a good team,’ Aro muttered, ‘A newborn coven and the FBI snigging around is enough for an excellent team to be needed.’

image  
Like a light cutting through the fog, Joanna had another blinding pain in her head and the vision of a man with FBI vest. She couldn’t see his face clearly but it was there a figure of a man.

‘I’ll go.’

The room turned to look at the quiet voice that had spoken. Joanna didn’t know what had come over her but hearing Aro’s words made her speak up unexpectedly.

‘I don’t think that is such a good idea-’ Marcus started though he was cut off by a venomous Jane.  
‘He’s right you’re still a newborn after all.’  
‘No, I want to. Honestly, Marcus, I haven’t been out on a task as of yet and I feel ready. Besides who is going to understand new-borns better than me? I’m closer to their age than you are.’  
‘Are you calling me old?’ Marcus smirked causing Jane to roll her eyes. She wasn’t fond of Joanna one bit.   
‘Not at all,’ she winked ignoring the other woman. With a swift glance at Marcus and a gentle nod of his head, Aro finally said, ‘That’s settled then. Felix and Joanna. You can leave straight away.

‘Briefing room ten minutes,’ said Derek as he passed Spencer’s desk. Spencer, who was buried deep in his book barely registered the presence of his friend for a minute or two but then looked up and nodded before shuffling his papers together and stuffing them into his briefcase so he could follow the muscled man.

When he got there everybody was seated with the exception of Garcia who had chosen to stand so she could give the briefing. He slid into the seat next to JJ as Garcia spoke, ‘Boy wonder is here we can get started. Bree Tanner. Diego Hernández and Fred Aaronson. 3 missing persons reported to the Seattle PD. Police were unable to make any connection between the three victims and have all hit run out of leads. Until one of the senior detectives did some digging and found several similar cases reported to several other local PDs. Forks, Port Townsend, Poulsbo etc. In total, 45 missing persons all reported under the same circumstances. Unusual behaviour went out one night and never seen again.’  
‘Any link between the victims?’ Emily asked flipping through the file in front of her.  
‘Nothing clear,’ Garcia said with a shake of her head, ‘different races, ages, sexualities, etc.’  
‘Some of them must overlap baby girl,’ Derek said with a smile at Garcia.  
‘Indeed, the do but-’  
‘But with the sheer number of victims it’s pure luck that they do, right?’ Rossi asked.  
‘Yeah nothing that stands out between them.’  
‘Actually, luck has nothing to do with it the probability of a similarity between missing victims on the greater Washington urban areas is 76%. Most likely to be young Caucasian women rather than another sex or ethnicity,’ Spencer said nonchalantly. It was expected of him to know such things but the team seemed to me in shock nevertheless. For the past year, they had heard no quips or the extraordinary intelligence of Dr Reid. He had closed in on himself and especially in cases that revolved around missing persons as the topic hit so close to home. Nobody said anything except they all looked at him before dropping their gazes hoping not to make him feel weird.

‘I know a lot about the statistics of missing women,’ Spencer said sheepishly.  
‘So…’ Hotch said seizing his seniority as a way of diverting attention off of Spencer, ‘why have the local PD asked for our help. I mean it is a tragedy that so many people have gone missing but if they are unable to catch a lead in the case this varied how are we supposed to? Shouldn’t the missing person unit handle this.’  
‘They asked specifically for us because of what they found last night,’ Garcia said clicking her remote and flicking over to the next slide. It depicted a body. Or rather body parts. Each part lay together like a horrific jigsaw puzzle. However, the body was like no other.

‘What is that?’ Derek asked gesturing towards the hardened white rock-like end of the torn arm.   
‘We don’t know,’ Garcia answered, ‘that’s the problem. This body the only body found of the missing persons and it makes no sense. It’s like it isn’t real. But it’s alike in every facet. It even has their DNA. Their hair, teeth, everything but it isn’t human. It’s completely fake like rock or something they’re still testing it. This one was found near Forks by hikers, torn to pieces.’  
‘Whoever the unsub is they’re playing one sick game,’ Emily muttered.  
‘Kidnapping, killing and making dummy’s out of dead kids you can say that again. Wheels up in 30,’ Hotch said.

Joanna was excited. She packed light, as there was no real need for clothes as a vampire other than to have an air of anonymity. Floating around in long capes in the human world too long was a sure-fire way to get noticed. As she prepared to leave she dumped her things into a small backpack which was on the bed she shared with Marcus, though neither of them slept.

‘Darling, what’s going on with you,’ Marcus asked as he snuck into the room unnoticed, despite her ever-progressing senses she had not yet been able to best the Volturi’s stealth.  
‘What do you mean?’ Joanna asked in an airy tone. Marcus took her in, he didn’t want to speak too candidly due to fear of revealing things about her life he didn’t want her to know so before he spoke he thought about how to word his next sentence.  
‘I just mean that you have had no interest in any of our …outings before but now you seem Jung ho to go to America when Jane could handle it fine herself.’  
‘I want to go because of Jane. She has proved time and time again that she is useful to the Volturi whilst have done nothing since I was changed. I can’t cling to the new-born excuse forever, I need to prove myself soon. Marcus, darling. People are starting to comment and I don’t just want to be seen as useless. As just your mate.’  
‘Who cares what others say. You are never useless, not to me,’ he said moving forward and placing a kiss on her hand.  
‘Thank you but I have to do this.’  
‘Fine,’ Marcus sighed, ‘but I want you home at the first sign of trouble.  
‘Of course,’ she said and with a kiss on her cheek, he had me moved seamlessly out of the room leaving her alone with her thoughts. She didn’t lie. Not really.

image  
She did want to prove her worth to the Volturi and to show Jane she wasn’t just Marcus’ lover with no actual use but it wasn’t just that. She had always suspected there was more to her story given her amnesia and she wanted to find out what it was. The FBI investigating would be a place to start.   
‘Ready to go?’ asked Felix as he appeared in the doorway.  
‘Of course,’ she said with a fake smile as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and following him out the door

‘This is the second body we’ve found,’ the Sheriff said, ‘looks like another exact replica of a body except this one looks more intact. Well, it’s got all of its limbs anyway.’  
‘Which one of the missing is this?’ Spencer asked as he circled the body looking for any evidence of the un-sub.   
‘Ben Sanders. He went missing 5 months ago from Seattle reported by his work colleagues,’ the police officer said as he flipped through a small notepad. Derek moved around the scene taking it in. It was at the neck of a wooded area, dumped in plain sight, found by dog walkers, ‘For someone taking long lengths to hide its victims he sure is taking a long time to replicate them. He wants them found.’  
‘Wants us to know they’re dead,’ Spencer said, ‘I don’t think he wants the actual bodies found that would provide too much closure to the missing victim’s families.’  
‘Knowing they’re dead is enough torture for the families.’  
‘True.’  
‘We’ve got the other body back at the mortuary if you want to take a look at it.’  
‘Yeah that would be good,’ Spencer said, ‘Morgan?’  
‘Nah Pretty Boy,’ Morgan said, ‘I’m gonna stay here.’  
‘Can I get a ride back with you?’ Spencer said to the Sherriff who nodded and the two of them walked back to the cop car and got in. Derek observed the body as the crime scene investigators searched the perimeter before opting to search further into the woods.

He meandered down the path through the trees looking for any more clues. He searched high and low yet came up empty and decided to turn back as it was proving unfruitful. As he got back near the crime scene perimeter he looked into the distance where he could see the overpass in the distance. He looked narrow-eyed towards it and he could see a figure watching the scene below from afar. He watched her looking intently at the investigators before she noticed him staring at her and her head snapped up in his direction. Her face became taught as he looked at her and within a second she was gone disappeared into the traffic though her face was burned into his retinas. No, it couldn’t be. Surely not.   
‘Joanna,’ he whispered.

When she got back to the room she and Felix were renting her heart was beating, figuratively. She couldn’t believe it. The agent she had seen had sent a wave of memories flood through her. Derek. His name was Derek. They were friends that she could tell but how she knew him and what he was to her still remained a mystery. Just as she was trying to sort through everything Felix arrived quashing her thoughts.   
‘Hey,’ he said as he slipped his shoes off and sat down on the bed, ‘you find anything useful?’  
‘Nothing much,’ Joanna said with a frown. This was how most of the Volturi, with the exception of Marcus, acted towards her. It was all business, ‘by the time I got to the body the police had surrounded it. Any evidence had already been cleared away by them.’  
‘That’s no good. One body was bad enough.’  
‘What should we do?’  
‘Nothing. Not yet anyway. I found their nest, the new-born pack I mean. Even saw two of them tear each other apart – luckily one of their ringleaders used his head for once and got rid of the damn corpse. I spotted a nomad, Victoria, and she’s been known to have run-ins with the Cullen’s before.’  
‘You think she’s creating an army to get at them?’  
‘Or to get to the human they so desperately protect.’  
‘Yeah,’ Joanna said before suddenly she felt a blinding pain in her head.

‘I’ll protect you,’ Spencer whispered into her ear. Joanna smiled into the crook of his shoulder, ‘that’s all very well Spence but I don’t need protecting.’  
‘You don’t know what’s out there, Jo,’ he muttered, ‘so I’m gonna protect you, and this little one from whatever,’ Spencer kissed her forehead as his hand traced her swollen belly. Joanna wanted to fight back against his statement. Tell him she was not going anywhere but she didn’t. She liked that he wanted to protect her from all the bad in the world and she wasn’t going to spoil his good intentions.

She stood clasping her head in shock. She had never had a vision so clear. Never seen the man’s face before, let alone know his name. Spencer.

As she stood upright Felix rose from the bed with her, looking at her with concern.   
‘Are you okay?’ he asked. Joanna froze.   
‘Yeah, yeah fine,’ she said airily, ‘I’ve just got a headache.’  
‘You need feeding. We need to hunt.’  
‘Okay, let me just freshen up,’ she said hurriedly before moving towards the ensuite hastily. Splashing some cold water on her face she sighed. Spencer. It was a start.

Derek tried to put the overpass out of his mind but he couldn’t stop himself constantly thinking of Joanna. There was no way he could bring it up with the team. Each had come to their own conclusions about what had happened to her and if he were to bring it up he was sure he would only bring up heartache. Especially for Spencer.

Though he couldn’t shake this feeling. Lurking in the back of his mind like he was being watched. He had just one more stop on his canvas. A bar called ‘Dazzle’ on the east side of Seattle where one of the missing victims used to work. His canvas lasted all of ten minutes with all of the bartenders having no information about the missing victims last shift.

It was late when he got to the bar and the night had crept ever further in during his time inside. It was almost pitch black as he left and a light drizzle was starting to turn into a downpour as he made his way to his car. Slipping inside he slammed the car door and got situated. As he clicked his belt he felt eyes on him and looked up to find he wasn’t alone. There she was. Joanna in his passenger seat. With a gun pointed directly at him.  
‘Drive.’

‘Joanna,’ Derek said dumbstruck.  
‘Drive.’  
‘Joanna is it-’  
‘I said drive,’ Joanna said cocking her gun. Doing as he was told, although perplexed, Derek put the car in first gear and moved away from the parking lot and onto the winding roads of the backways of Seattle. After a full mile of driving Derek dared to speak again.  
‘Joanna-’  
‘How do you know my name?’  
‘Jo, wait how do I know your name?’  
‘It’s a simple question.’  
‘I know your name because we’re friends.’  
‘Since when?’  
‘For years…Joanna, what the hell is going on?’   
‘Why don’t you tell me?’  
‘Well I would but you’ve been missing for over a year! I’m not exactly clued up on what’s going on.’

Joanna was gobsmacked. ‘Missing’. What did that mean? She suspected that her life hadn’t been quite as depicted by Marcus before she was turned but she never suspected she would have been missing. That there were people who loved her. It was as if she were like the new-borns in the army. Torn from their homes never to return. If only she could remember.  
‘Missing, what do you mean missing?’  
‘What’s wrong with you?’ Derek said eyeing her up. He wasn’t sure about her. Sure, she looked like Joanna but there was this hardened edge to her appearance. She looked too chiselled. Too pale. Too perfect.   
‘Just answer the question. Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know.’

And so, he did. Joanna and Derek drove for over an hour whilst he recounted her life story and the fact that she had been missing for eighteen months. He spoke to her about the man from her dream, Spencer, and their son. Her son.

The revelation was a punch in the gut. She couldn’t believe it. She’d had a life! Marcus had ripped that away from her all because she was his la Tua cantante. The anger in her was unreal. She couldn’t believe it! As Derek pulled his car into the parking lot of a motel her sense came back to her. Her anger subsided.   
‘Why are you stopping?’ she asked.  
‘You’ve been missing for over a year and look I’m not going to pry. I’m not going to ask what’s going on but I’m sure as hell going to give you a chance. Spencer is on the other side of that door,’ he said gesturing through the rain to the motel room across the deserted parking lot, ‘poor spencer who’s been heartbroken since you left. Heartbroken thinking you made the choice to walk out on him like so many people have. You have the chance to fix it. To go in there and speak to him to make him see that life isn’t as crappy as he thinks it is.’

Joanna pondered it for a moment. They were breaking through now, the memories. Her and Spencer on a date. Her and Spencer’s first kiss. Their wedding. Saying hello to the baby Gideon. The man she had shared her life with was on the other side of that door. Her true mate.

She moved to the door of the car and climbed out, Derek on her tail. Walking speedily, she made it to the motel door and stood there. She could hear him. On the other side of the door talking to someone.

‘Yes baby, daddy will see you soon okay,’ he spoke softly, his words causing Joanna to smile as her heartstrings tugged, ‘a couple more days and I’ll be home okay?’  
‘Okay,’ came a childlike response from what Joanna suspected to be a phone, ‘love you dada.’  
‘Love you too kiddo,’ Spencer said with a smile in his voice.

Joanna listened and sighed. She felt Derek inch up behind her as she got nearer the door.  
‘Just knock, he’ll open it,’ he said encouragingly. Joanna nodded and leant forward, raising her hand in a fist so she could knock. That’s when it happened. She could smell him.   
His blood was like something she hadn’t imagined. The lure was greater than any other human she had ever met. Over her first year as a vampire, she had encountered many humans most of which she had fed upon but she had learnt to control her urges. However, none of them had been quite like this. It was unreal. The sickly-sweet scent of his blood wafted into her nose causing her to salivate. La Tua Cantante. Her blood singer. Now she knew how Marcus had felt.

Marcus.

Over the past year, she couldn’t deny that she had become close to him. Loved him even. Sure, the whole kidnap and ruin her life thing hand dampened the romance somewhat but she was quite fond of him. He had done what he could. He had stopped himself and turned her. She was thankful for that. If she had just been to die they might never have known what happened to her.

‘I can’t,’ she whispered pulling her arm down and turning to look at Derek who was watching her intently.  
‘What?’  
‘I can’t see him, I’m sorry. It’s too dangerous.’   
‘Too dangerous! That boy is tearing himself apart over you!’  
‘I understand that but you’ll never understand what happened to me. My life has changed. Whether it’s for the good I’m not sure but it has changed me none the less and there is nothing I can do about that. But this is a bad world. You know it better than anyone! And if I have any way of leaving Spencer and Gideon protected I will. Me going missing is bad enough. Me making Spencer enemies by returning is just cruel.’  
‘But he’s so close. He misses you.’  
‘And I him. Please, Derek. You have to protect him. You can’t tell him I was ever here.’  
‘But.’  
‘Please Derek!’  
‘I can’t.’  
‘Please!’  
‘Fine!’  
‘Thank you,’ she said and with a swift peck on his cheek, she disappeared into the dark cold night.


End file.
